


Love in a cup of Coffee and Tea

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Implied Mpreg, London, M/M, Past, Shop, Short Story, Tea, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee +  Tea = Larry Stylinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :D xx
> 
> Hit Kudos for the next chapters :D xx.

Louis opens a big old door and set his eyes all over the place. It instantly captures his heart. It was an old coffee and tea shop in the heart of London, where people usually got in and out ordering their coffee or teas. The place seems holds so many memories as Louis set his eyes at the old walls of the shop. The chair and table are covered in white cloth. He run his fingers through the counter and collected some dust. He find this place few months back as he roams around the city of London, just to find a perfect place of his tenth branch of Coffees and Teas. His business for almost 6 years, which gladly blooms as many people loves his tea and coffees. Now, he has many patrons who make his tea and coffee their drink from breakfast to siesta time. He started his business after he was healed and recover from an accident years ago. He really loves drinking tea, that’s why he puts up this business and the coffee part seems so natural in him. He wasn't honestly a coffee drinker, but there is a certain connection of him to the coffee that’s why he merges the tea business with it and, that’s how he came up with the ‘Coffees and Teas’ as his business name. His eyes set at the counter top, where old shops mugs are still in their place like they were waiting to be used again. A certain coffee mug caught his attention. He reaches for it but it seems the counter top was high, and his eyes catch a small stool on the floor and finally he was able to reach the mug. He didn't know why but he becomes curious at the mug which has a superman logo in it. He has like this one back in his house, lots of it actually. His small girly fingers grip at the mug perfectly like it was really his. He put it back but as he turns way, a mug with a cat ears cover caught his eyes again. It was cute seriously, he inspects the mug with curiosity in his eyes and as he flips the mug, he saw a letter written down the mug bottom part. “H” was written in a beautiful and neat handwriting. “09 – 13 - 2010” was written on the bottom it. He put back the mug at its proper place and goes at the back door. Awe was written on his face as he saw the cleanliest kitchen in his entire life. The entire kitchen was so clean though it was really old. The utensils and all the kitchen materials seems carefully place at its proper position. It seems that the old owner of this place really love what he was doing. The aprons are neatly folded as well as the kitchen gloves. “Sweetcheeks” are written elegantly at the color pink apron which has cat design all over it and “Boobear” was on the blue superman one, like his nickname. He gently closes the door and goes back inside the shop. The walls decorations are so simple and beautiful; it’s so cool and warm in the eyes. He fined it really cozy and perfect for his tent branch in Europe. There are old frames which where actual photos of the shop where the photographer captures the life of the shop before. There was also a very large frame which hanging on the widest wall of the shop where there are small to large photos of the shop. Mostly it was the happy events of the shop from the morning opening to the closing time of the shop and to the way people coming in and out. Smiles and laughter are everywhere as he inspects the large photo frame. He saw how the people really love this old coffee shop, and he wonders why the owner closed and sells it. This shop held so many memories to the people and up to the workers who work here. He eyes caught the broad shoulder, lanky but defined frame of the man behind the counter which has curly locks pacing his back on the photographer. There is one who he has a baby sling in his back while a cute curly baby boy and there was even few picture of the baby. He set his eyes towards the second frame where it was only the pictures of the baby curly boy. His eye glued on the picture of the baby who was seems walks towards the open arms. He was in awe as he saw the smile of the baby. It seems he was the cutest baby he ever seen. The pictures set thousand words even though it seems so ordinary for the person who sees it. Louis eyes linger at the photo of the man and the baby curly boy. The wind chime rings indicating that someone entered the shop. Louis turns his head to look who it was. “Hello Sir.” A young male voice says. The boy wore a simple jumper, baggy jeans which appropriate to his age. “Hi, who are you?” Louis asks the boy. “I’m Gareth James Payne, and who are you sir?” Gareth asks. He looks at Louis rather observing Louis. “I’m Louis Thompson.” Louis says. “What are you doing in this shop if I may ask Mr. Thompson?” “I bought this shop a few months back with the help from my assistant.” Gareth eyes widen. “Congratulations for that.” “Thank you. Why are you here by the way?” Louis asks. “I was just visiting here. I really missed this place.” Longing and sadness was visible in the younger boy eyes. “Do you happen to know the former owner of this shop?” Louis asks. He never knew or meets the former owner because he made his assistant to work on buying this shop for him. “Yes. We were actually close family. My parents and the former owner’s family are very close friends before I was born.” He said. “Where are they? Why did they sell this shop?”Gareth cleared his throat and look directly at Louis. “The owner’s move in the southern part of London already, after the death of the husband’s owner, that’s why they agreed to sell this shop.” The boy seems so sad to tell him the story of this shop. “Mind if you tell me the story behind this shop?” Louis asks. “Yeah, have a sit while I make you coffee or tea.” “Tea, please.” Gareth offers. “Are the things here still working in here?” Louis asks. Gareth nods in response. “My best friend was the young son of the former owner was still visiting this place sometimes, that’s why we still have good ingredients here.” Gareth enters the counter and made two cups of tea. “Here you go Mr. Thompson.” Gareth handed the tea cup at him. The aroma fills in his nose. “This is Yorkshires Tea right?” Gareth nods. “Yeah, that was the owner’s husband favorite tea.” Gareth smile at the memory of it. “It was my favorite too. So come to tell me this shops story?” Gareth put down the mug of tea and stared at the shops biggest frame.  
“This shop starts September 13, 2010 which is fifteen years ago by the former owners. They were the cutes male couple at that time. They put up this shop for a hobby of them with my parents and one of my uncles. This business really based on the love of coffees and teas. Uncle H really loves coffee while his husband loves teas. They put up this business after they graduated in high school.” Gareth looks back at me. “Well this story was based on my parent side because I really like the friendship and love that forms here over the years.” Louis stared in awe. “Back in the story, these shops was actually become the first and last business of my uncles and parents and last shop in London back then.” Gareth looks at Louis with sad eyes, “This shop holds so many memories and was the main reason why I’m here. My parents met each other here actually. After a few years, they got married and celebrated at this shop. I also work here as part time hobby since I was 5 or 6 years old along with best friend. This was a happy place of my childhood. My parents were always here after work and stays here during weekends. People loves to go here and order their teas and coffees, even students always hang outs here cause they find here really cozy and love was always in the air. There was no dull moment here, back when the owner’s husband was still here. Patrons and other people always admired the owner’s love for this shop and how they maintain being so in love for the past few years. The photos here were actually the work of the owner’s late husband.” Louis looks around again. “They were all beautiful.” Louis commented. “Yeah, the owner’s husband has the passion in photography that’s why it became a hobbit of him to take photos of the shop in daily basis.” Gareth goes up and walks toward the biggest photo frame. “Here actually…” pointing at the photo of the man in curly locks, “was the owner of this shop before. Well obviously this photo was taken by his husband.” Louis looks again at the photo. Gareth walks toward the next frame, “And in this frame, was the son of the former owner. He was the cutest baby ever according to my daddies.” He said. “Where was the owner’s husband?” Louis asks. Gareth eyes were now full of sadness, “Well the owner’s husband dies in a fire accident.” Louis eyes widen. “I’m sorry.” He feels like his needs to apologize. “What happened? How did he die?” Louis asks. “It happened actually in here; this shop burned long time ago and being restored by the owner’s son for the memory of his father. It was September 13, the anniversary of the owner’s wedding and celebration of my father’s birthday when a fire took the owner’s husband life. I was still 5 that time, when it happened and my best friend was 6. My parents took as out as the fire started to rise along with my best friend that time. People are all panicking as I remember it vividly. The fire started at the kitchen where the form owner’s husband was inside while making sure that the foods and drink are well done.” Louis stared in shock. “But where was the owner’s other husband?” Louis asks. “Well he was out to buy his husband a gift because he forgets it while preparing all the stuff here. He immediately came when my parents called him but he was already too late. The shops kitchen made a huge explode as he came. Ambulances are also there and fire tracks sirens and men are all busy preventing the fire. We thought that the owner’s former husband was with us but we were all shock after the fire burns out. The owner was hysterical finding his husband all over the place but he only find is the burned and almost ashes body of his husband. We mourned at his death for almost a week. The owner went almost crazy after the funeral of his husband and locked himself to the world. My parents took the responsibility of the incident and investigated the fire scene and renovate it immediately after. But after we restore this place, it never come back again in a happy atmosphere where people are all smiling and having a good time of their teas and coffees. My parent tried to work this up, until the owner said to closed it and sell it. He never comes back here until you buy it. He and his son flew down south and started again on their lives.” Tears were pouring down on Louis face. “That was so sad, opposite what this shop picture in my eyes.” Gareth nods. “Yeah, we restored some items like in the counter top, the chairs and table, the frames but still it wasn’t good enough. That’s why we all accept Uncle H decision to sell this shop.” Gareth looks at me straight in the eyes. “I just have one request Mr. Thompson.” He said. Louis cleared his throat, “What is it?” Gareth took a deep breath, “After you bought this shop, please don’t renovate it again? Can you do that?” Louis thinks, “Yeah, actually I planned to restore it again but in new name this time, and I already love this place to renovate it again. Sure so don’t worry about it.” Louis stands and extends his hand, “It was nice meeting and chatting with you Gareth.” Gareth shake his hand, “Yeah, same too you.” Gareth Irish accent was visible in his voice. Louis eye brows creased, “Are you an Irish?” Louis asks. “Yeah, my other father was an Irish but my other father was British. They were but guys and I know it was awkward on how both guys can start a family but they build me a family where I never felt unloved like the other, where they have a mother and a father which constantly fighting. That was the different in having two male parents.” Louis nods. “Yeah, it seems so.” “Well, it’s nice to meet you again Mr. Thompson and surely I’ll visit again after this shop opens.” Gareth wave goodbye as they walk outside the shop. Louis hops in his range rover and drive a head with sadness and happiness in his heart away from the shop he now owns. How a certain picture of a man behind the counter and the cute baby smile didn’t live his mind.


	2. Chapter Two

d^_^b

September 13 ….

 

“Hello, Welcome to Secret Garden, it was the tastiest and the sweetest and yummiest pastries, teas and coffees you will find only here!” A very feminine but manly voice at the same time, always greet its customers every morning as they started to their daily routine in the shop. They serve all kinds of teas and coffee as well as cupcake and pastries. Patrons and new people witness how the daily routine occurs for the owners of the shop. Laughter and joy was always on the list of the people and patrons who visit here and order their tasty and delicious teas and coffee while savoring the sweet taste of their pastries. The wind chime rings indicating that a customer was entering inside. Customers are busy chatting with each other as well as they came to talk on some of the workers. The line on the counter was very long sometimes they were all busy to attend to their customers. 

 

“Boo, are you alright?” Harry ask his husband who was so very busy attending the customer’s order in the counter while he was busy preparing it. A smile was visible in the face of Louis, “Yeah, I’m fine, used to it Haz.” He said. Harry look around the very busy but common occurrences of their shop. “Harry, are the teas and cupcakes ready?” an Irish voice ask at his back. “Yeah, they were done.” He said and goes back at the kitchen. His workers were Liam and Niall who are their very close friend along with Nick who his other male friend. Nick serves the customers while Liam and Niall were in the kitchen with him preparing the customer’s orders. Louis, his husband was in the counter attending the orders, he was fit in his job because he was very charming lad and sometimes he tends to be sassy in a good way which amused the customers, but he prefers the Louis that he truly loves. They became best of friend since they were both young, their families were very good friends. Louis was older to him by 2 years and that doesn't hinder their closeness. They study at the same school in primary but Louis was 2 years head up in him. 

 

After Louis graduated he wait for Harry so they were able to be together in secondary. Secondary was very different that primary were you always play and having nap time in school but instead you always study, read and read your lessons. They were on the same block that’s why they were able to have study overnight which leads their closeness furthermore. After all the overnight, Louis admitted his feelings for Harry which Harry gladly reciprocates Louis feelings. They graduate being the cutest gay couple in their school and they both started their business which is the Secret Garden. Louis came up with the unique name of it. They started in small stall at first, were they make tea and coffee but as the year passes by they were able to built the biggest tea and coffee shop in London. 

 

Patrons and other people always love their tea and coffee while Harry adds up a new bestseller which is his cupcakes and pastries. This makes their business blooms, from ordinary person to high rank personnel’s visit their shop just to taste the pastries, teas and coffees they serve. Louis also love decorating the shop by taking photos of people who are enjoying their cup tea or coffee, framing it and hanging on the wall. People love the scenery of the photos which shows how much people love the shop and as well as the owners of it. Louis loves to take special moments like birthday celebration which happens here in the shop. Kids are playing while eating their pastries. Even the works in the shop, he never fails to capture special moments especially how his husband, Harry works in the kitchen. People saw it all through the photos hanging by the wall. Harry sees how Louis loves this shop so much.

 

After a few years, Louis and Harry started to focus on their small family. They have a son named Edward Louise Tomlinson – Styles; people say he was the miracle in Harry and Louis life. They knew that Louis has a feminine side but it didn’t occur to themselves that Louis can carry and bore a baby. Male pregnancy was very rare in this century, maybe Louis was so special in a way that he can conceive a baby which Harry was thankful not that he don’t want to adopt but the feeling of having Your Own baby was like a miracle cause they knew that adopting and surrogate was the only option for them to build a family. The first time they learned about it, they were scared at first but as months goes by and as Louis body change, Harry became overly protective of Louis’s welfare and their baby also. He never let Louis out of his sight, he make Louis sit beside him in the kitchen where Louis crave weird food combination. Liam and Niall as well are very protective of Louis when Harry needs to go to buy ingredients for his pastries. On Louis side, he was scared that he won’t be able to protect his baby but with Harry on his side always as in always, that fear subside. He work in the shop everyday but the work he always do is to sit in the kitchen with Harry or sit in the counter and take photos of their customers. Harry didn’t let him pick or serve heavy orders because he said it was for the baby’s welfare. 

 

 

After the thirty-eight weeks of carrying his baby, he conceives a bouncing baby boy, weighing 6 pound and a healthy and very cute baby boy. They all rejoice for it. Patrons in the shop send their congratulation to the couple as well as buying baby gifts. He and Harry were very thankful to closest friend they have as well as their patrons. Both of their families were happy in welcoming Edward Louise in their life. This also makes Harry being overly proactive of his son. They always both him at the shop and let him inside their office which Liam and Niall took care of him. Nick was the baby’s god father while Louis sister was the godmothers. 

 

The atmosphere of the shop was as overly warm as Edward becomes the newest addition to it. Kids at very young age always requesting to see or take a peak of baby Edward and Louis gladly obey with the permission of course of Harry. The walls were full of kids and Edwards pictures as well. Parents were envy how baby Edward charm every customer comes in the shop. And how baby Edward captures the heart of every customers. As years go by, Edward became the center of attraction in the shop though both Louis and Harry didn’t mind. Edward was so bubbly that every toddler and younger kids that walk in and out of the shop became his friend. He was even cute compare to the celebrity kids like the Cruise and Pitt’s. Edward was the kid any parent could wish for that’s why, Louis and Harry love that they were his parents. Both of them already set a perfect life ahead for Edward. All is prepared when Edward grows up. Harry even thought that Edward would be a heart breaker and swoon all the girl at him but Louis on the other hand taught Edward to have a full respect to all the girls like he have in his aunties/godmothers. Harry never thought how perfect his life with his family is. 

 

 

But does happy ever after did exist? Was this life a sweet rainbows and unicorns?


	3. Chapter Three

**September 13,** was the happiest date in all date in the calendar as Louis started to prepare the shop of their anniversary with his husband Harry. People came in and out, children playing in the mini playground they set. Happy laughter and faces was all around. The shop sets a happy decoration but with the touch of romance. They set their celebration at midnight where family and friend will gather in here. Harry was very perfectionist, which he prepares all the foods and drinks and Louis assist Niall and Liam in the decoration. “Louis, boo, gonna buy you a gift. I forgot it.” Harry snakes his long arms at Louis who was busy in decorations. Louis spins around to face his husband. “But babe, it was already done and I don’t mind if you didn’t buy me a gift, this thing I have in you, was enough for me.” Harry frowns, “But boo, I’ll be back in a jiffy, just let me buy you a gift, yeah?” Louis sigh, “Fine but take care.” Harry kissed Louis deeply. “Yeah, I will always.”Harry pull out his apron and hang it in the kitchen rack and pick up his car keys and headed towards the entrance. **“Oh and Harry!”** Louis calls out, Harry turns around, **“I love you.”** Harry frowns a little bit, “I love you too, Boobear.” He walks outside and hops in his range rover but with the thought of sudden fear as he drives away from his shop.

 

 

 

Mean while, as Louis said goodbye at Harry, he goes back inside the shop where foods and drinks was all well prepared. He checks them again hoping it was all perfect for the night events. A sudden clap disturbed Louis, “Well, well, well, seems like Harry wasn’t here Louis?” Nick voices out. Louis looks back. “Y-Yeah, he was out buying something.” It wasn’t that he was afraid of Nick but something was really off with Nick these days. He looks back again at the foods and drinks in front of him. “Well, Happy bloody anniversary Louis.” Nick voice change as Louis turns back at him. Nick was aiming at Louis with a gun on his hands. Widening his eyes, Louis step backs out, “Hey, that wasn’t funny Nick.” Fear was visible in his voice. Evil grin was in Nicks face. “Oh, I find it funny though Louis.” He steps forward at Louis who was almost near at the stove. “Please, Nick, put the gun down.” Louis pleads. “You know what, I was really preparing for this moment to come.” Louis swallows hard as he looks at Nick, all he sees was an evil monster. “See, all is well place in my plan. Having Harry to go out and you stupid fag to check in here without anyone noticing even those very stupid friend of yours, Niall and Liam.” He smirks. “Well, they know that I’m here and when they saw you they will call a police.” Louis tried to be brave as hell as he can. “Well that was so dumb of you, I talk to them that we, you and me will have a very, very serious little chat chatty. How was that? Perfect, right?” Nick laughs an evil laugh. “You are crazy!” Louis shouted at Nick. “Yeah crazy but fucking crazy for Harry.” He said. Louis eyes widen.

 

 

“What did you say?”

 

 

Nick nods, “Yeah, heard me right slut. I was very, very fucking crazy for Harry. I love him first! But you were always in the fucking way. You steal Harry from me! You always at his side like a fucking koala!” Nick was now in fucking hysterics as he aims the gun with trembling hand at Louis. “Love him first?!” “Yeah, I was the one who love him first but you!” He steps forward at Louis still having the gun in him. “You ruined everything! I already built a happy place with Harry but you!”He takes another step. “You step in my way to Harry. He already told me that he loves me but you stole him away from me!” Tears were now pouring at Nicks eyes as hatred and angry range was still visible in his eyes. “He only loves you like a fucking friend and Harry loves me first not to you fucking psycho!” Louis screamed at Nick. “No! He loves me not you. You were always beside him that’s why he loves you but I was the one he truly loves.” Crazy laugh escape of Nick’s mouth. "You are crazy Nick. If Harry will now all of this, he will despised you!” Now, Nick’s finger was at the guns trigger. “Oh, you think Harry will know when you were already bleeding to death?” Nick says.

 

 

“No, please Nick. Eddie, h-he still n-needs me.”

 

 

Louis pleads as he thought about his son. “Oh, little Eddie, the freak one you made with Harry.” Anger rolls out in Louis as he heard Nick’s insult to his son. “Don’t you dare call my son a freak, you motherfucker psycho.” Louis launches himself at Nick and dodges him. Nick pulls out the trigger but unfortunately it ricochets and aims at the stove. Louis tackled Nick on the ground but Nick was taller than him and stronger that’s why Louis sees he was flying towards the wall. Groans of pain escape Louis mouth. “You fucker, you know what…” Nick said. He suddenly holds and snatch Louis wedding ring. “This ring was supposed to be mine and Harry is supposed to be my husband but you fucking enter our way.”

 

 

“N-No. Give it b-back.”

 

 

Louis pleads at Nick as he tries to reach his ring. “Well beautiful isn’t it?” Nick slipped the ring in his thin fingers. “Oh god, it was really perfect in my fingers unlike in yours. But how does Mr. Nick Styles sound?” “Fucking annoying in the ears Nick.” “No, it was so beautiful. Mr. Nick Styles. Love it.” Nick went so crazy that he didn’t saw Louis grabs the rolling pin and aims at his head. Nick suddenly become wobbly and grip at the kitchen counter. “Fuck you Louis!” He shouted and aims the gun but he missed it instead fires at the stove. The fire started to rise from the stove and Louis started to panic. Nick straddle and throws multiple punch at Louis who almost fainted. “You freak of nature. You must die and live in the hell you belong. You, with your freak son!” Every words Nick said was equal to the punches he throws. The fire now was so big and the smoke was now spilling outside. The visitors outside and workers started to panic as the smoke comes out the kitchen door. “Louis! Louis!” Louis heard Niall and Liam shouting outside the door. People were screaming and Louis suddenly freezes at the thought of Eddie.

 

 

“Get Eddie and find the way out. I’ll be there!”

 

 

He tries to shout. Nick was now griping at Louis. “Oh you won’t be able to run away here. You intended to be burn to hell.”

 

 

 

Nick loses his concentration and Louis scramble out of Nick and holds on the nearest thing beside him which is the steal cabinet and push it to Nick who scream in fear. Louis stared at Nick’s body who was now half of the cabinet. Louis runs to save his life. All he thought was Harry and Eddie. He was almost on the back door when the gas exploded and Louis shut his eyes as he felt he was flying out very far. His head hit hard at the cement and blackness took over.


End file.
